The Future Unfolded
by mysterymystic
Summary: A 'reading of the books' story. Sirius finds some books from the future with a mysterious letter. He along with James, Remus, Lily and some Order members read about Harry's future.
1. A Sirius Thought

The Future Unfolded

Chapter 1

A Sirius Thought

Sirius Black was anxious. The happy –go –lucky boy who was full of pranks and joviality had to grow up very fast. Sometimes he really wished that they had never left school. Hogwarts was a cocoon that had given them a sense of safety and permanence. Not that he ever was untouched by the realities of life. Being the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was in itself a curse for someone of his temperament. He was the only Gryffindor in a long line of Blacks. He was really thankful that the Sorting Hat did not find him Slytherin enough. That was the day his life and beliefs took a turn for the better. He gained three wonderful friends and the four of them went on to become the Marauders. That was the happiest time of his life. But the pride and joy of his life now was his godson, Harry.

Harry was the son of his best friend James Potter and Lily Evans. Nobody till their sixth year could have ever believed that not only would James marry Lily but would also become a father by the age of twenty. But he had, and he would have been the happiest person on earth but for the damn war.

All of them were involved in the war. They were members of the Order of the Phoenix led by Albus Dumbledore. They were fighting against the self styled Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. All of his own family was on Voldemort's side and many of them were his trusted Death Eaters including his brother. But these were not the times when one could choose to be neutral, even though Sirius was too much of a Gryffindor to take such a course. He was fighting and openly. Sirius was now a proud Blood Traitor.

But all this was not the reason for his anxiety. Although the Marauders were fighting the war since leaving Hogwarts, the war had now come to their doorstep.

That he was shocked when James told him about the Prophecy was an understatement. It was hard to believe that his innocent, drooling, toothless godson could be such a big threat to the Dark Lord that he was now a target of the reviled man.

James who was an auror like himself and was always in the thick of action now needed to hide for his son's safety. Both James and Lily had faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters many times on Order missions, but now they had to think of their son. Dumbledore had suggested the Fidelius Charm but the anxiety just won't leave Sirius alone.

Add to this the rumours about a spy in the Order ranks and Sirius Black could be forgiven for his anxiety. The times were so bad that nobody could be trusted. Sirius hated himself for it but he was was now distrutful of even his close friends. Even Remus Lupin. Especially Remus Lupin.

At Hogwarts Remus Lupin was this shy, uncomfortable boy who took his time to come out of his shell and become their friend. He was a studious and gentle bookworm. He was obedient and a stickler for rules and morals but he was also extremely loyal and brave. And he was also a prankster. He was the brain behind the most brilliant of the Marauders' pranks. BUT HE WAS ALSO A WEREWOLF.

Sirius hated himself for this train of thought but he could not but agree with Peter, the fourth marauder, that Remus was the most likely candidate for spy. Remus was also a member of the Order and was always on some mysterious mission or other. They had not met Remus for the last four months and even before that Remus would not tell them anything about his missions.

But Sirius was not a fool. The missions were always undertaken in groups. But Remus always worked alone. Sirius was sure that Dumbledore was sending Remus to negotiate with different werewolf groups, to influence them to join their side. But was it not possible that Remus was the one getting influenced ? Could it not be possible that Remus had given in to his natural instinct and joined the werewolves who were close to Death Eaters and become a double agent ? Atleast Peter thought so. Sirius did not dare voice these doubts to James and Lily. They were both fiercely loyal and would never think about doubting their friend. James might hit him and Lily surely would yell at him first and give him the silent treatment later.

Sirius himself was not sure whether he himself believed these thoughts or not. When he remembered his friend from school he chastised himself for doubting Remus. Remus of Hogwarts was the most loyal and dependable friend , but times change and with time people change too. Remus had struggled against his inner werewolf all his life but could he do it forever ?

Sirius did not know what to think. Peter's suspicions about Remus were spreading in his brain like poison.

If only they had some way to know the truth. If only they could know what the future held. IF ONLY…..


	2. A Lupine Mind

The Lupine Mind

The air was thick with cries and shouts for help. There was mayhem all around. These were just kids who were being killed. They were so young, having seen nothing of life. But they were so brave. And many of them had been his students. In fact he felt responsible for all of them.

As Sirius would have said "Once a professor always a professor. Siriusly, Professor Moony."Sirius! This is not the time to distract me.

Remus looked on helplessly as Luna Lovegood was attacked by a Death Eater. He was proud to see that she was holding herself well in the fight. He was himself occupied with two faceless Death Eaters. People were dueling all around him. He had no idea where Dora was and he was scared. He was very scared.

All his life he had never dared to even dream of having a family. Being a werewolf had developed in him a healthy sense of circumspection about these things. More like unhealthy, would be Sirius' response.

Remus slapped himself mentally. What was he doing getting distracted by Sirius when he knew Sirius was always up to some mischief? And for Merlin's sake he was fighting two Death Eaters. His thoughts were running away and he was losing focus. That was not good.

His mind was a mess. It was as if he was in two realities. His memories of Dora and Teddy were overlapping with memories of James, Sirius, Lily and Harry. Harry….it was weird that he had just seen the boy, no, the young man, but he could remember him as a baby as if he had seen baby Harry yesterday. And he had, sifting through his memories, living in the past. Just yesterday he revisited the memory of the last Order meeting he attended, cos' he had to once again leave for a mission, where Sirius kept giving him weird glances and James and Lily looked guilty. Nothing was said. Was that when everything spiraled out of control? Were they suspicious of him then? If only they had cleared everything right then.

Sure prophecy would still have been there, but talking to each other could have helped them see through Peter's act. May be James, Sirius and Lily would have been fighting along with him right now. And Harry would have had a better life. He wouldn't have put so little a price on his life.

Remus staggered as a stunning spell broke his shield. One of the Death Eaters had caught him unawares. Really….what do you think you are doing reminiscing about the past when you needed to be sharp.

He knew why his senses were weak, his responses slow and his mind not all in the moment. It was all due to the magic he had been dabbling in while hiding with his wife and kid. Well… they did say that it was dangerous to mess with time, and he was doing exactly that. He was not as energetic as he was when younger. He was tired all the time. May be he was really getting old. No Sirius …you are not allowed to say anything. He could see the pout on his friend's face and the mischief in his eyes. But there was no mischief in his eyes at that Order meeting. He looked older and well…. serious.

Remus wanted to remove that expression from his friend's face. He wanted all his friends alive and healthy. He wanted them to live happy and long lives. He wanted to see Sirius get hitched, just to see the expression on his face when he realized that he was done with his playboy days. But more than anything else he wanted Harry to have a normal life, with parents, siblings and friends. He wanted Harry to be free of the burden the wizarding world had put on his young shoulders. Bestowing him with titles like 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen One', 'The Savior' their world had made him responsible for everything while they themselves hid in fear.

And Remus knew that the end was coming. At least his end was near, he just knew it the way he knew that Harry would take care of Teddy if something happened to him and Dora. So he had been experimenting and he was confident that he had perfected the spell. After all he was one of the creators of Marauder's map.

And he knew it was time. He focused himself on the duel and was able to blast both the Death Eaters away. Really, they were not that great if they could not get the better of him despite his distraction. Remus knew what he had to do, so he went back inside the castle which was not an easy task as he had to duel his way through. He did not enter the Great Hall, although he could hear the battle going inside.

He went to the Gryffindor tower and was able to enter as the portrait hole was wide open and the Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen. Remus focused on the spell and linked it to Harry so that the books he was about to conjure would be from his point of view. He knew before opening his eyes that he had succeeded. There were seven books on the table. He did not want to read or touch them. He had no use for them. He only hoped that the books would help the people from the past to win the war and Harry, Ron and Hermione would be spared from the mission that Dumbledore had had to put in their young hands. So he once again focused his thoughts into a letter and then sent the letter along with the books to the past. He opened his eyes and saw that the books were gone.

And now there was nothing left for him to do but to rejoin the battle and take out as many Death Eaters as possible. He knew that Voldemort was not to be his opponent. That was Harry's fight, but he would make damn sure that Voldemort's force was weakened.

He felt a pang for Teddy and Dora but he just knew that his time was over. He only wanted to help Harry survive and he knew that Harry would take care of everything else.

Deep in his thoughts he was startled to find that he had reached the front door of the Entrance Hall. The battle had grown fiercer in his absence. He saw Colin Creevey being blasted away by Antonin Dolohov who had lost his mask. With a rage he never knew he had, he ran towards Dolohov.

1981

Sirius Black was walking along the seventh floor corridor at Hogwarts. He was in a bad mood. He had left the room as soon as the Order meeting was over. He did not want to talk to anyone. Not even James. Not when he was in no mood to listen to Sirius' reasoning. They had an argument yesterday evening when he had gone to Godric's Hollow. He had told James of his suspicions and as expected James was not happy. Lily had fear in her eyes but she was reproachful. After all she had been Remus' friend even before she had started dating James. Sirius told James that he was too trusting. James accused Sirius of prejudice and said it was his Black blood that was showing. That had stung. Sirius had left in a huff.

Remus had been present for the meeting today. He looked tired and haggard. Though he looked happy to see his friends but Sirius could see the confusion in his eyes. Sirius had avoided him and even James and Lily were not their usual self. Sirius felt guilty. Had Peter been here Sirius would have got some support from him, though he doubted that Peter would have had the courage to do so. They might even have confronted Remus. But Peter's mother was yet again sick, so he could not come. So Sirius was avoiding everyone and thinking of a way to protect his godson and his friends.

They were thinking of performing the Fidelius Charm and it was foregone that Sirius would be the secret keeper. He would make damn sure that James agrees to not telling Remus about it.

If only he could show James what the future would be like if he continued to be so trustful. Sirius was not a patient man. He just wanted to know what the repercussions would be, of their actions and decisions. And he wanted peace. One way or the other. Just so that he knew.

Alone with his thoughts Sirius was surprised to find himself in front of a door. He looked around and felt even more confused. In his seven years at Hogwarts he had never come across this door. He entered the room to find that it resembled the Gryffindor common room to some extent. There were couches all around and a table at the centre. There were some books on the table. He went inside and picked the first book. He reeled when he saw the title of the book. It was 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. The cover of the book had the Hogwarts Express in front of which stood a boy of Hogwarts age. He reminded him so much of James that he felt his heart skip a beat. It seemed that the boy—Harry? - had some kind of a mark on his forehead. As Sirius reached out for the next book he found a parchment which was really a letter addressed to him. Feeling slightly disoriented Sirius sat down on the nearest couch and read the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know you are very confused. It is not easy to keep fighting a war when you have no idea who to trust. Trust me I know. Or rather don't trust me. Trust these books; they are from your future. If you feel you cannot trust them feel free to check them for spells and Dark Magic. You can also verify whether the books are telling the truth or not. Or ask Lily to do it. You can also ask Dumbledore or Moody to check them as well. Though I think Lily would feel offended._

_These books will give you an idea of how the future unfolded for all of us. I am in the midst of the Second Wizarding War so you can understand how such a long war would have devastated the future of yet another generation as it did ours._

_I only wish that you read these books and take measures so that the things that I had to experience would not be experienced by you._

_I would insist that you read these books with the following people:_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Remus Lupin_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Alastor Moody_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Molly Weasley _

_Frank Longbottom and_

_Alice Longbottom_

_I would leave it to your discretion if you want some other people to read with you. Though I would highly recommend that you do not tell a lot of people about these books as they do contain sensitive information which would help to win the war._

_The room that you have found is the Room of Requirement and you would find it safe for the purpose of this reading._

_All the above mentioned people are required to read the books._

_Albus, I know you think that the less people know about things the better it is but you have to let at least some people know so that they can help._

_And I absolutely insist that Peter Pettigrew is not invited to the reading and he should most definitely not know anything about this._

_I am,_

_A friend and a Well-wisher._

_P.S. The kids of Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms are naturally allowed though I don't think they would be able to understand anything except may be for Bill and Charlie._

Sirius did not know what to make of this letter. He checked it for Dark Magic and found no traces of it. And he knew Dark Magic well, having lived surrounded by it in his childhood. So he went to Dumbledore's office. He was surprised to see that James, Lily and Remus were still there along with McGonagall and Moody. Sirius had never witnessed shock on Dumbledore's face but today was just that kind of a day. All of them were surprised and wary of the books. James and Lily were surprised to know that the books were related to Harry but knowing about the Prophecy it was to be understood. Both Dumbledore and Moody checked the letter for Dark Magic and found it clean. Moody checked the letter and the books five times to be completely sure. They checked them for truthfulness as well and found them alright.

Moody raised his eyebrows at the mention of the 'Second Wizarding War', Sirius, James and Remus questioned why Peter was not allowed and Albus wondered at the statement addressed to him. Lily wondered why Arthur and Molly Weasley were required to read the book as they were not even a part of the Order. Sirius was not happy that Remus had to be present to read the books. He was not fully convinced but was too interested in the books especially because of his godson's involvement, that he readily agreed to Albus' suggestion to read the books. With Sirius, the most stubborn of them, all ready to read everyone acquiesced. Albus asked them to go to the Room of Requirement while he called the Longbottoms and the Weasleys. It took half an hour to settle everything, and by that time Frank, Alice, Neville, Arthur, Molly and their kids had arrived. It had taken some time to convince Molly Weasley. She had just recently lost her brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and was afraid of endangering her family. All the kids were settled on one side of the room with toys and playpens. Molly did not want even Bill and Charlie to listen but they kept on pestering and it was decided that they could listen but would be required to join the other kids if the books became too violent or inappropriate.

All things settled Minerva MnGonagall decided to start. She picked the first book and announced its title '**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's** **Stone**'. "The first chapter is called '**The Boy Who Lived**' ", began Minerva.


	3. THE BOY WHO LIVED

"**CHAPTER ONE":** "**THE BOY WHO LIVED**".

"**The Boy Who Lived," **began Minerva.

"What does that even mean?" said Sirius.

He looked at James and saw apprehension in his eyes. If these books were about Harry then he must be 'The Boy Who Lived', and this thought did not rest well with Sirius, but at least he lived.

James was apprehensive about the book. It was a given now that the Prophecy did hold true, but seven books were too much. Did it take so much time and what did Harry have to go through during this time? He hoped that he was able to help his son? And what was the importance of the Philosopher's stone? Was Voldemort trying to become immortal? Now that was a horrific thought.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say** **that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Who are they? Do we know them?" asked Alice.

"I don't like this. Why are we starting with them?" said Sirius.

James and Remus nodded while Lily said in an alert voice,"That's my sister and her husband but why are they in this book?"

She felt fearful for her sister. These were not safe times for muggles. Or…

"May be we have reconciled," said Lily looking at James. Sirius snorted at this.

"You really think so," asked James skeptically.

"She really hopes so," said Remus with a sad smile towards Lily who did not meet his eyes.

Since no one knew the answer Minerva resumed reading.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious,**

**because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

Lily sighed. How silly of her to think that Petunia would change.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made** **drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, -**- **although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had** **nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

Lily smiled at the accurate descriptions.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"There are many fine boys here," said Alice smiling at Bill and Charlie and thinking of her son who was in an adjacent room which the Room of Requirement had provided for the kids.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"As if we don't know," said Sirius not liking it at all.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, - because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband –- were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

Lily sighed. She had tried many times to make up with Petunia but she would not budge. She got even worse after meeting Vernon.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Well, we don't want him to meet prejudiced people like you," said Remus.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. **

"What strange things?" asked Moody.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work** **and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

Moody raised an eyebrow at that.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke,"**-** chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

Molly did not believe that encouraging such behavior would be good in the long run, but Dudley was only a kid so maybe they indulged him a bit she thought.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.** **It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"Huh?" said Minerva.

"Could that be you?" asked James.

"Why would I be there?" asked Minerva.

This was not looking good at all thought James.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of?**

**It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"That does sound like you," said Sirius.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind.**

**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people!**

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel- and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. **

"What could have happened?" asked Frank," And whatever happened to International Statuette of Secrecy?"

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it.**

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor.**

**If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Something big has happened," said Remus.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He does seem pleasant," said Alice nervously looking at the Marauders. She didn't understand why they were so subdued and not abusing Vernon thoroughly. She did not know what the problem was but all three of them were behaving out of character. She had always seen them as boisterous, mischievous, slightly obnoxious boys, joking, playing pranks and too sure of themselves, especially James and Sirius. But with time she had realized the strong bond between them and also the fact that they were very loyal, brave and kind.

They were always fun to be around even in the Order meetings. Their antics made people smile, and may be let them forget just for a little while about the war. They were always laughing and joking and pulling each other's legs, so to see them looking so grave and wary was really unnerving.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road - to buy himself a bun from the bakery.** **He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"What has got us all so excited?" asked Arthur.

Dumbledore was wondering how Voldemort could have been vanquished as this was the only thing that could have made wizards and witches so excited and made them feel safe enough to gather in groups, which the wizarding world had been avoiding for at least the last eight years. Did Harry really do that? And how?

He suddenly realized that everyone was looking at Minerva who had not resumed reading and was actually looking quite pale. Her voice quivered as she started again,

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

Sirius started muttering, "No, no, no, no….." as everyone else looked either grave or terrified. Lily felt that all her fears were coming true. She looked at James and saw that fear evident in his eyes. Fear for their son.

She suddenly stood up and went to the kids' room. All the younger ones were sleeping while the Weasley twins were pestering their elder brother. She bent down on Harry's crib and saw that he was sleeping with a beatific smile on his face. She felt a surge of motherly love and scooped him out and held him close. She decided that she did not want to leave him there and so brought him in the reading room and came back to sit with her husband. Minerva resumed reading

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

**Fear flooded him. **

James crinkled his brows. He had met Dursley a few times and he did not think that he would be fearful for them.

Fearful of them …..now that was true after Sirius and James had visited them to give them the news about Harry's birth. Sirius had been so thoroughly put off by their behavior that he had decided that they needed a little Marauder treatment. Suffice to say the result was hilarious, but of course not for the Dursleys.

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, - snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"That's horrible," said Molly.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"No, it is Harry", said Sirius looking at his godson.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**-

Lily sighed yet again.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice**- **that made passersby stare,"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!**

Everyone gasped.

"What?" sputtered Arthur.

"He is gone, but…but how?" asked Alice looking hopeful.

Everybody turned towards Dumbledore who chuckled and said," I am as clueless as you all."

But he knew it had something to do with Harry and he only hoped that Harry did not have to give a big price for it.

Could Harry have done it, after all the books were about Harry thought Remus. But that couldn't be true, there must be some other reason.

"He is just a kid, how can he do that?" asked Sirius.

"Who? Harry? Why do you assume that?" asked Arthur.

Moody was quite skeptical about it but he eyed the child with interest.

"Harry did that?" asked Bill excitedly looking towards the sleeping child and wondering how he managed to do that

"He is awesome," exclaimed Charlie who was shushed by his mother.

"Padfoot we don't really know it was Harry who did it," said Remus who did not know about the Prophecy. Only Dumbledore, Potters, Longbottoms and Sirius knew about it.

Sirius just shrugged but James said," We know Moony."

Remus looked from one friend to other but Sirius didn't look at him and James just indicated towards the book.

"Shouldn't we be happy that he is gone," said Alice in a small voice.

"We would be but I am sure there is more to this event and it can't be that simple. I only hope there is not a big price to pay for it," replied Frank. He felt beginnings of a shame that he was relieved that at least it was not Neville who was the boy of the Prophecy.

"Wishful thinking mate," muttered Sirius.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

**Was this normal cat behavior? **

"Nooo… but it definitely is normal McGonagall behavior," said James to everyone's amusement except Sirius. Even Minerva smiled.

James did not like the way this story was going and he did not like it at all that Dursleys were involved. But he had realized that they had the opportunity to change everything and he would make sure that that happened.

He tried to make eye contact with Sirius but Sirius was holding his head in his hands covering his ears as if he was trying not to hear anything.

**Mr. Dursley wondered.**

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

Bill didn't think his Mum would like that word.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin."Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"Well if we put ourselves on display so blatantly they are bound to notice," said McGonagall tartly.

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman,"I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! **

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! **

"I am sure that must be Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense," said McGonagall unable to stop herself. She paused and then said, "I think if I didn't know the truth I could assume that you three might be involved, especially you Mr. Black."

Sirius did not react so it was left to James to reply.

"Oh now, don't go accusing us well behaved boys, Professor," said James. He had decided that he would learn everything from the books so they could change everything. He had also decided he was going to try to lighten up things, if only for Lily and Sirius both of whom were looking agitated. As it is, they were not going to let Harry's life be dictated by that Prophecy, so they needed to keep up the morale. And that was a duty a Marauder took seriously.

**But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

**"Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips.**

"Why Petunia, why?"asked Lily.

**Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could,**

**"Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.**

"Thank Merlin, we didn't ask you," said James making a face.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things?**

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"Famous last words," said Moody.

**How very wrong he was?**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.**

"What are you waiting for?" asked Sirius.

McGonagall just shrugged and continued.

**It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.**

Is that you, Professor?" asked Bill looking at Dumbledore.

"Looks like it," replied Dumbledore.

**His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"True that, when she doesn't even want her own sister to visit," said Lily sadly.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"And now please hurry up and let us know why you are there," said Sirius.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.**

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Really Professor you don't need to repeat yourself, we heard the first time," said James which made everybody smile as McGonagall rolled her eyes.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"That's right about now," said Moody," This event must have taken place some time from now."

Was it a lucky escape thought Lily.

Though everyone was hopeful but the circumstances of the story and Harry's involvement did not inspire much confidence.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

Everyone in the room pushed forward to the edge of their seat in anticipation.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"Why does it only seem so?" asked Frank. "Didn't they take custody of his dead body?"

Moody was very proud of the young lot of Aurors in his department like Frank, Sirius, James, although Frank was a little senior than the other two. There were some promising lads in the newer lot. But Moody wouldn't be caught dead praising any of them as he didn't want them to get a big head.

**"A what?"**

"You don't know what a lemon drop is?" asked Remus incredulously. When McGonagall just raised an eyebrow Remus said," Only that he has been offering them to everyone since forever. He did to us every other day at school.

"Every other day?" asked Arthur.

"Well, we were in his office every other day," answered James.

"Every single day," said Sirius, Lily, Alice and McGonagall.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Molly and Arthur flinched but Minerva was too busy feeling ashamed at her cowardice.

Remus who had always been a perceptive boy said quietly," Professor, you are one of the bravest person we know."

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"What's with us giving such titles to individuals? You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and now The-Boy-Who-Lived. Why do we insist on making monsters and saints out of normal people, giving them more power than they deserve or in Harry's case putting such a burden on a child's shoulders," lamented Sirius.

"Well said, Sirius," said Dumbledore.

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Sirius snorted at that despite the situation.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

Everyone was wondering how that happened. Who could have been skilled enough to defeat him? Harry? But how?

Suddenly Harry squirmed. He opened his eyes, saw his mother and started whimpering and trying to get as close to his mother's chest as possible.

"May be he had a bad dream," said Molly.

Lily could feel her own tears and burrowed herself into James. She didn't want Harry involved in this war and like James wished to be with her son all the way in the war. But she had a suspicion which she really did not want to be true.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

**It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, **

McGonagall stopped suddenly as she looked up to find everyone looking at her. She just steeled herself and said," This is going to be hard," and continued.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

The impact of this statement was not as could be expected. The way the narration was going it was to be expected.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...Oh, Albus...**

Lily was crying softly and kissing her son. She was not going to leave him unprotected. But how could she fool death? She looked at her son's face who had gone back to sleep but was still whimpering. Would he remember her? He was so young; he would remember nothing of his parents. She felt her heart give. It would be left to Sirius, Remus and Peter to tell him about his parents. They would have to leave a lot of memories for Harry to see so that he would always remember that even though they had so little time together he was loved and cherished. She looked towards Sirius and Remus and remembered Sirius' doubts about Remus and felt completely drained. They needed to fix it. She just knew that Remus was not the spy. She did not like the way this book was going. She shuddered at the thought of Dursleys.

She looked at her husband. James was muttering in Lily's ear," We are going to change this."

He looked towards Sirius who was pulling his hair and looked so deranged that James felt more worried at the fact that Sirius would do something drastic if left to his own devices under such circumstances. He looked at Remus and saw so much anguish on his face that it could not be hidden by Remus' infamous impassivity. He knew that Remus could never be the spy whatever Sirius thought, cos' it just did not sit well with his person. Both of them would need each other if such a thing happened.

No one had spoken yet. After all what could one say in the face of such a revelation? James and Lily ….so young and full of promise. This was no age to die. And Harry, only one year old and an orphan. Could fate be any more cruel?

Alice had been praying from the time that she came to know about that damn Prophecy. She didn't want it to be her son, but now she didn't know what to feel. Were her prayers more powerful than Lily's? Cos' she was sure Lily must have been praying as hard as her. Was it selfish of her? Had she pushed Harry into this destiny? Were James' and Lily's death the answer to her prayers. She didn't want that or the guilt that came with it.

James cleared his throat, and said, "Padfoot, Moony, I want you to make a promise."

"No, James don't say it," Sirius voice was quivering. He collected himself and said forcefully," We will not let it happen. We will change this. That is why these books are here, so that we can change this and we will."

"Yes James, this is not going to happen, we will learn all about the mistakes that were committed by us and avoid them. Harry will be surrounded by his parents and family while he grows up," said Remus," so don't go on a noble trip. You are going to live."

"I know that, mate but just so that I can be at peace, I want a promise from the two of you," said James, " Padfoot, are you listening."

Sirius shrugged.

I just want both of you to promise me that if something of this sort happens you will go looking for each other and sit and decide together what to do next and you will try to keep yourself and Peter safe," said James.

Sirius eyed him angrily.

"Especially you Padfoot, don't do something rash it will only lead to regrets and I want all of you to be there for Harry," said James deciding to guilt Sirius into the promise. "Please promise me, just please," pleaded James.

"I promise," said Remus.

James looked at Sirius pointedly who suddenly stood up and went up to him and pulled him into a fierce hug and said "I promise, but I also promise that I won't let this situation come." He then bent down and hugged Lily who was still in shock and then took his godson from her, looked at his face tenderly and said, "I won't let you down, little one. That's a promise."

"Yes," said Lily suddenly," you won't. Albus, I can see where all this is going and you have heard enough to know that you are not to leave my son with the Dursleys whatever the circumstances. We are not even on speaking terms now. She has a lot of bitterness towards me. I have tried really hard to mend fences but it seems like a lost cause. And her husband is not someone with whom I can see eye to eye on how to bring up a child.

"What?" asked Alice in a loud voice. "He won't leave him with them," and then turning towards Dumbledore asked him," Would you?"

"Yes he would, why would he be there otherwise if not to bring my son to them. I don't understand why you are leaving him with them when our will clearly says that Sirius should get him and he should take help from Remus and Peter," said Lily.

"He won't live with them. I would bring him up if I have any say in it and I have as I am his godfather and the first person in your will to get him if anything happens to the two of you," said Sirius with emotion and then hesitated for a moment before continuing," of course with help from Moony and Wormtail though how good Peter would be I am not sure as Harry does not even let him pick him up."

"And I would be there with you all the way, Padfoot," said Remus.

"May be Sirius has also been…..." trailed off Frank.

James, Lily and Remus shuddered.

"OK then, why not Alice, she is next after me," said Sirius looking at Dumbledore angrily.

"I don't know the circumstances Sirius, but there must be a reason," answered Dumbledore.

When Sirius still looked mutinous McGonagall intervened," We will only know the reasons if we continue reading."

Molly, who had been listening to all this did not feel confident about Sirius' and Remus' parenting abilities, said suddenly," We will be happy to take him. Won't we Arthur?

Arthur said," Of course, but I'm sure it won't be needed."

"Thanks," said Lily. She was overwhelmed with everyone's goodwill and hope, and had started feeling hopeful as well. "Sirius, Remus and Peter would bring him up well, and if they are not available then Alice would. I hope that he gets to be friends with your sons, Harry, Neville and Ron would be in the same year. I hope he gets to experience all the happiness of going to Hogwarts, for the first time, with friends."

"He would," replied Molly.

As everyone stopped speaking Minerva started again.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. **

"Tried? Meaning he did not succeed. Thank Merlin! But why? Why would he try to kill Harry?" exclaimed Remus, "James and Lily I can understand but why would he want to kill Harry? He's just a little boy. Just to make a clean slate of it or is there something else." He looked towards Dumbledore, then James and Lily and then Sirius. They knew something but why wouldn't they tell him? And how on earth did Harry survive?

Alice and Frank were wondering the same thing. Why did they not tell Remus and how did Harry survive?

**But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"Are they suggesting what I think they are suggesting?" asked Sirius looking at his godson.

"What?" asked Alice.

"Did he survive the killing curse?" asked Remus.

Lily gasped and James said "How?"

"That's not possible," said Frank as Molly and Arthur nodded their heads.

"Then what could it be?" asked Sirius," He tried to kill Harry. What else could it be?"

"Come on Sirius there is no shield against the Killing Curse and even if there was how could Harry have done it?" argued Frank.

"Accidental magic?" asked James even as he thought that he had never heard of such powerful accidental magic. But then who knows, he didn't think there were any examples of a child facing a killing curse to know whether his accidental magic would flair up to save him.

"Such powerful accidental magic? And it made Voldemort disappear. That seems a little far-fetched," said Frank skeptically.

"May be he used the Killing Curse but it backfired due to accidental magic and he himself was hit by the rebound." speculated Remus.

"Please stop discussing it," said Lily.

"Lily, we just want to know what happened so that we are prepared better this time round," said James softly.

"I know," said Lily in a small voice.

Sirius looked at his godson. He looked so innocent that it was weird to think that he really would be the one to vanquish Voldemort.

Dumbledore was wondering the same thing. When he had heard the Prophecy he had assumed that Harry or Neville would be able to do that only when they grew up. But of course Voldemort would hasten things up, trying to remove his enemy. But the Prophecy said that Voldemort would mark his enemy as his equal. So, what did that mean? Was Voldemort really gone or this was the event when he marked Harry as his equal. Or had he done it sometime previously and was now really gone. But that was not possible, otherwise why would there be seven books and there was also the Second Wizarding War. But there was something in Remus' theory about the spell backfiring although he doubted it could be due to accidental magic. Dumbledore did not like not knowing. He suddenly realized that everyone was looking at him and sighed," I am as clueless as you all."

"Sure," snorted Sirius.

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"That's the question, isn't it?" said Remus.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Sirius was looking at Dumbledore accusingly. When Dumbledore raised his brow, he said, "You know."

Dumbledore sighed and said," May be I know then but I don't know now. I may know then because magic leaves traces and I may have noticed them."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said,**

**"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

Tears again started to fall from Lily's eyes. She was dreading to read about how Petunia treated Harry. She did not want to think badly of her sister. But if Petunia's current behavior was to go by Lily was not very hopeful. But maybe after knowing about her sister's death she would be sympathetic towards Harry. She may have bitter feelings towards Lily but Lily hoped she won't transfer them to Harry.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

**"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Yes please listen to her," said Sirius starting to wonder where he was.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter? How would that help? You won't explain to them personally. It would only make Petunia feel that she was forced into taking him. She would be even more bitter," said Lily.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! You see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

Yes, I can see that happening especially since he is James' son and Sirius' godson," teased Remus.

"Oye," exclaimed James and Sirius and suddenly all three of them started laughing and just like that Sirius decided to give the benefit of the doubt to Remus. Remus was one of his best friend and if Merlin forbid something happened to James and it was Remus' fault Sirius would be devastated. He wouldn't know how to live, losing one friend to death and another to betrayal. He didn't want to think about it so he decided to believe his heart and ignore what his mind said or the Peter in his mind said.

They were still laughing so Lily also decided to put in her two bit and said," What about me? He might be modest like me."

At this all the three Marauders plus Alice snorted and started laughing again.

Bill and Charlie didn't know what was it with these adults, they were so unpredictable.

Molly also could not understand their behavior. When they should be serious, grave and worried they were laughing. But they were quite younger than her. May be that was how young people behaved.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She** eyed** his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"Really Professor?" asked James raising his eyebrow.

Remus and Sirius were both trying to keep themselves from laughing although they were failing in the attempt, Sirius spectacularly.

McGonagall was thoroughly exasperated and kept reading.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Of course," said all three Marauders as well as Lily.

Alice and Molly looked at Lily incredulously.

"What?" she said, "I would trust Hagrid with my life and Harry's. "Hell", she looked towards Dumbledore," If none of them are available let Hagrid bring up Harry. He would love him like his own son."

She paused and her lips twitched as she said," But of course I won't trust Hagrid with my secrets. That would be a disaster."

This was enough to make the Marauders, Alice and Frank start laughing again.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Yes we know that," snorted Moody.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"That's my bike," said Sirius completely alert now.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Why have I given my bike to Hagrid and not come myself to deliver Harry?"asked Sirius.

Though he really wanted to know why he let Hagrid take away Harry. He should have opposed it and if not able to convince Hagrid(which was a difficult task if Hagrid was doing something Dumbledore asked him to do), he should have come with him and confronted Dumbledore, not letting him take Harry away from him. What was he doing?

He looked at Remus and wondered whether he had gone looking for Remus as James wanted him to do, but for entirely different reasons. Was he looking for the traitor? This thought did not sit well with him. He had decided that he wouldn't think of Remus negatively but the thought had come to him by itself. What did that mean? But he would try to stick to his decision for now.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"What's that?" asked James. He did not like his son's face being mutilated. And that cut was given to him by Voldemort, it couldn't be any good.

Sirius remembered the mark he had seen on Harry's forehead in the cover photo and realized it was this mark.

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"You think so?" asked Lily," Would it help him survive?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alice," Voldemort is gone."

How can he be?" asked Remus, "We know there is a Second Wizarding War. Or do you think some other Dark Lord appeared?" asked Remus giving words to the thoughts of James, Sirius, Lily, Frank, Arthur, Moody, Minerva and Dumbledore." After all there are seven books."

Alice' face had no color left.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Thanks for caring Hagrid," said Lily and James softly.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it.**

**"But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,"**

**Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. **

"You would just leave him there, in the open in cold, with so much danger around," said Lily angrily.

Dumbledore himself was looking pensive. Although he knew he would have safeguarded Harry against cold and danger but still this was no way to leave a child. And he knew he must have his reasons for doing so but had he made a mistake by leaving him with his relatives? Could he have safeguarded him enough when he had no idea about Vernon and Petunia's attitude towards magic? Had he inadvertently pushed Harry into a childhood of misery and suffering?

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"What's there to celebrate?" asked Sirius.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. **

"Good luck Harry," said Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

"All the best Harry, "said everyone else.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...**

Lily sighed at that.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

That's the chapter," said McGonagall."Who would read next?"

They were all in a state of shock. It had been a very emotional chapter.

Sirius hoped the other chapters were not so high strung but his hopes were not high. After all there were the Dursleys to contend with and he remembered there was the little matter of the Philosopher's Stone as well.

"I would," said Alice reaching for the book.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
